


Secret Hiding Place

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all need to escape sometimes.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Hiding Place

Hugo had always loved the weekly family dinners at the Burrow. Not because he got to play pranks with Uncle George or discuss politics with Uncle Percy. The one night he got to spend at the Burrow, was when he could be alone. Their family was so large; no one noticed when he'd tip-toe upstairs to his father's childhood bedroom. There, he could spread his wings from the claustrophobic atmosphere and relax.

So when Hugo carried on the tradition of weekly family dinners at the Burrow, out of the corner of his eye he'd see his son creeping up the stairs without any attention. Hugo had a good idea where to and why his son escaped. He wasn't going to stop him anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
